Technical Field
The present invention relates to a door for a refrigerator and a refrigerator, and in particular, to a door for a household refrigerator, and a household refrigerator having such a door.
Related Art
CN 2699206 Y discloses a refrigerator door. The refrigerator door includes a front wall, an inner door panel, and a door cover. The front wall, the inner door panel, and the door cover are combined together by using a foaming heat insulation layer filled between the front wall and the inner door panel. The front wall has an edge opening and the edge opening is enclosed by the door cover. The door cover has a concave portion recessing towards the heat insulation layer. A detachable decorative panel is installed on the door, a rear side of the decorative panel has an accommodating space, the decorative panel and control and display assemblies are preassembled to form a preassembled unit, and the preassembled unit is fixed on the door after a foaming process of the door.
JP 2013-178054 A discloses a refrigerator door, including a door body having a heat insulation layer. A user interface apparatus is disposed at an intermediate area along a longitudinal direction of the door body, and is located behind a glass plate of the door body. A step piece recessing a front surface is formed on a side cover of a right end portion of the door body portion. The step piece encloses an accommodating room accommodating the user interface apparatus. A handle piece protruding towards the right side is installed on an installation surface of a side surface facing the step piece, by using a screw. A handle groove extending along the entire height of the door is formed between the handle piece and the step piece. A front surface of the handle portion is covered by a protective cover clamped between a front end of the handle portion and the step piece. The protective cover is formed by using a transparent resin molding piece.